


We're not spring chickens.

by ChaseSpero



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, a button popping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: A short follow on from the office kiss we saw in last nights episode 'The Kill list' also posted on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

The blinds shut and Bernie could feel the pull of Serena’s hands on her head, their lips crashing together, hungry, passionate kisses. Bernie stumbled into Serena who hit the cabinet with a thud.

“Mmf, ow.” Serena said.

“Are you okay?” Bernie asked breathlessly.

“Yes, fine now come here.” Serena said capturing Bernie’s lips once more.

Bernie’s hands travelled down Serena’s body, over her new blouse and they rested on her waist, then with one hand she went to straight to Serena’s button and tried to undo it, the button popped off and fell to the floor neither woman noticing. Bernie went to the second button but was stopped by a knock at the door.

“Auntie Serena! I’ve found the key! I’ll open the door now, I’m sure you both want to come out.”

“We’ve already done that.” Bernie muttered and Serena laughed.

“As much as I’d like to continue this…You would look very nice lay down on this desk, neither of us are spring chickens anymore and I fear our bodies would hate us.” Serena said with a wicked glint.

They stopped what they were doing and Serena rested her forehead against Bernie’s and they looked at one another and smiled.

“God I’ve missed you.” Bernie whispered.

“Come back to mine tonight?” Serena asked. “I don’t care what we do, I’ve just missed you so much.”

Bernie nodded, a wave of emotions rushing across her face again realising that she made a mistake going to Kiev. She pushed that aside for now, she was back and in Serena’s arms and that was all that mattered.

The door opened and Jason stood there with a massive grin, he was holding the keys in one hand and Serena turned to him and walked over and took the keys, she cleared her throat.

“I believe a thank you is in order.” Serena said.

“Well that’s okay Auntie Serena, I was only giving you two the push you needed. I don’t really understand relationships, especially yours!”

“We uh…we appreciate it Jason.” Bernie said.

“Auntie Serena?”

“Yes Jason.”

“You do realise you are missing a button on your blouse, right there!” Jason said pointing at the blouse and Serena looked down and felt the blush rising.

“So it seems.” Serena said quietly and looked at Bernie with a raised eyebrow.

“It was a new blouse as well! Oh well, it was horrible.” Jason said and Bernie couldn’t contain her laugh, Serena looked at her with pursed lips.

“For the record, I think the blouse is beautiful.” Bernie said walking to Serena.

“Nice save Major.”

Fletch came over grinning, he looked at Bernie then Serena.

“You two kiss and make up then?”

“I don’t know if they did that, Bernie ripped a button off Auntie Serena’s new blouse!” Jason said and Fletch bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, both women not knowing where to look.

“I think it’s safe to say our plan worked Jason.” Fletch said.

“What plan?” Bernie asked.

“Just boys being boys.” Serena said.

“Bernie will be coming home with us tonight Jason.” Serena added.

“That’s okay Auntie Serena and don’t worry I won’t interrupt you two lovebirds.”

Jason walked off and Fletch smirked.

“Lovebirds? Where on earth did he get a saying like tha….Fletch!”

“I said nothing.” Fletch said laughing.

Serena shook her head.

“You have to admit that was quite good for Jason.” Bernie said nudging Serena slightly.

“Trouble! That’s what you all are!” Serena said grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only meant to be a one shot but...this just happened. 
> 
> This chapter includes smut with our favourite ladies. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“So um…Jason won’t be at home tonight.” Serena said leaning on the counter, her eyes gazing at Bernie who was using the computer.

“He was serious about the love bird thing then?” Bernie said, looking up and smiling.

“So it would seem. Well I was wondering i-if you would still like to come over?”

“Of course Serena, you’d have to fight me off with a pole to stop me from coming.”

“Ha, well that would never happen!” Bernie saw the twinkle in Serena’s eyes and she smirked.

“I clock off in ten.” Bernie said.

“So do I.”

“Meet you at the car?”

Serena nodded and went into the office to grab her belongings, time seemed to go fast and before she knew it she was waiting outside by her car. She wasn’t waiting long before Bernie showed up, she made her way over.

“I’ll follow you.” Bernie said and Serena smiled.

“Why, you’re just a romantic aren’t you?”

“That’s what they call me.” Bernie said winking and Serena shook her head and they got in their cars.

Serena didn’t live that far away and they got back in no time, fortunately there was no traffic, no problems, nothing to stop the two women from having an enjoyable evening. Once inside, Serena took Bernie’s coat as she took it off and hung it up, she went through to the kitchen where Bernie followed her.

“Do you want a drink? I’ve got tea…coffee…Shiraz…of course.” Serena said holding up a bottle opened, she cursed herself inside. Why was she so nervous? She was acting like a fool! But then she had never been in this situation with Bernie before and as she cast her eyes upon Bernie’s face, she could tell there was only one thing Bernie wanted and honestly…Serena wanted it too.

Serena gently placed the bottle opener on the side and she heard Bernie walking towards her, when she looked up Bernie was standing there.

“I-I know what I want Serena.” Bernie said reaching out and cupping Serena’s cheek with her hand.

“I want you.” Bernie said, her voice gentle.

Serena held Bernie and kissed her, this time it wasn’t rushed though it had the same amount of passion as the kiss in the office earlier on. Hands travelled and shirts were pulled, the bottle opener had fallen to the floor and a chair had been pulled out but neither cared, their only focus was each other. Serena ran her tongue along the bottom of Bernie’s lip and Bernie felt weak at the knees, the soft, gentle touch of her tongue.

“Bedroom?” Serena said, her voice thick with passion.

Bernie nodded and they quickly made their way upstairs, Serena nearly tripped over and Bernie laughed, they made it to the bedroom.

“Look at us! We’re like a couple of horny teenagers.” Serena said and Bernie laughed.

“Your laugh is beautiful.” Serena said as Bernie held her close.

“I sound like a bloody goose!”

“A bloody beautiful goose.”

“Such a charmer with words.” Bernie said.

There was a moment of silence, thoughts running through both women’s heads.

“Are you sure?” Bernie asked quietly and Serena nodded without hesitation.

“I’ve never…not with another woman but I want this more than anything Bernie, will y-you show me, teach me?”

Bernie unbuttoned Serena’s blouse, she smiled as she glanced at the missing button and she gently took it off Serena and it fell to the floor. Gentle kisses were placed across Serena’s chest, hands feeling her back undoing her bra. They found the bed and Serena lay down as Bernie fully undressed Serena then herself, she leaned over Serena and kissed her softly.

“You will tell me if you want to stop?” She asked and Serena said yes.

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Bernie said.

Bending down slightly, Bernie captured one of Serena’s nipples in her mouth, she swiped her tongue across it, teasing it. Serena gasped feeling the initial contact, she felt every single touch, already there was a pool of wetness between her legs and she knew Bernie wouldn’t disappoint. Bernie paid attention to every detail of Serena’s upper body, she teased Serena’s nipples some more until she felt and heard Serena urging her to go down.

“Not very patient are you?” Bernie teased and she swore she heard a growl coming from Serena.

Bernie settled in between Serena’s legs, a sight she knew she would never tire from. Here was this beautiful, wonderful and amazing woman just giving her entire body, her entire trust to Bernie. Lifting Serena’s legs slightly so she could position herself better, Bernie snuck out her tongue and tasted Serena for the first time and it was incredible. She kept a pattern and a tempo with the strides of her tongue, teasing Serena’s clit every so often, enjoying the sounds that came from Serena when she did it. Still using her tongue, Bernie thrust two fingers inside of Serena and Serena arched her back in pleasure.

“Ohh, please don’t stop.”

Bernie carried on, saying to herself that she would never stop.

She continued thrusting her fingers and using her tongue and she felt Serena clench, she felt the hand clutching her hair, the way Serena moved herself to match Bernie’s rhythm with her fingers and oh if that didn’t make Bernie orgasm right there and then, the next part did.

Serena held on to the sheet with one hand, her other hand still clutching Bernie’s hair as she felt the orgasm coarse through her body, she moaned Bernie’s name, mumbled with fuck and so good until she couldn’t take any more and she urged Bernie to come up to her.

“That was…I…god it looked good on that show but I never thought it would be that good, it was incredible. Major Wolfe, you have a talented tongue.” Serena said catching her breath and Bernie smiled then looked at Serena.

“Wait…what show?”

“Oh I um…well a girl had to do something whilst you were away! I binged watched the entire seasons of Orange is the new black.”

“You’re magnificent.” Bernie said.

“And now it’s my turn.” Serena said turning on her side and Bernie saw the fire, the passion in Serena’s eyes and she felt her heart beating faster.

How and what had she done in her life to deserve this spectacular woman? That was a question that remained unanswered but one thing was for sure, Bernie didn’t want this night to end.


End file.
